


Folded Napkin

by usagi_bloodsmith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_bloodsmith/pseuds/usagi_bloodsmith
Summary: A napkin that could ruin a mutant's life!?





	1. The napkin incident

Someone walked by my table and dropped a folded napkin in front of me, trying to be discreet. It was a note that said ‘Get out now, while you still can’. I packed up my laptop and notes and quickly left the café just as a black SUV drove up. Out stepped men in black clothing and clown masks? Odd. I decided to hide by the door to hear what they had to say.

“Okay! Everyone on the floor or I shoot. Now!” He shot the ceiling a few times to prove his point. Someone had been reading too many DC comics. I looked at my phone contacts; Logan, Jean, Storm, Scott, Beast. Not knowing who to call, I decided to do it myself. I hid my stuff really well and took off my big jacket and toque to let my ponytail down. I’m a long-haired guy, so what! I took out my phone and used the camera to help me see my face while I use my powers to change the lower half into a skull jaw. You couldn’t tell who I was even if you tried. I put my phone away and put my hood up, walking into the café and confronted the clown idiots.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” As I pulled my hood down, the men took the safety off their guns. I used the chains on my belt and grabbed the guns, tossing them across the room. I walked over and started to kick their asses. Fists and bullets were flying, along with my blades and chains. By the time I had finished, I could hear sirens off in the distance. I left the coffee shop without a trace, or so I thought. I changed my face back and grabbed all my stuff, making me look normal. I walked over to my motorcycle and rode off. I got back to the school twenty minutes later. I walked into the building to hear a herd of elephants run towards me. I put down my stuff and waited for the impact, which knocked me backwards, the young people all bear hugged me.

“Chris, you’ll never guess what happened today!”

“What?” They all pulled and pushed me into the TV room to see it on and everyone gathering around it. It was the news reporting about the attack in the café. Oops!

“Care to explain Chris?” Jean crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow in my direction.

“What? People were in trouble. Was I just supposed to let them get hurt and robbed?”

“You know the dangers of your powers; next time call one of us.” Scott said, Jean shaking her head as she turned back towards the TV. I huffed and walked to my room, grabbing my bag on the way by the door. I dropped everything and put my earphones in, flopping on to my bed. In the process, Loser by Yonezu Kenshi played loudly I couldn’t hear the outside world. 

Since I’m sulking, might as well tell you a bit about me. I am what most call an otaku but I could be mistaken for a girl if I tried hard enough. I look fragile but can kill a whole city, I gave myself the nickname Buster Call from the anime One Piece, which basically means I can destroy a whole state if I wanted. I like big sweaters and sweatpants but with the title of mutant, I have to wear clothes that I can fight in and also those stupid Xmen suits. My powers are odd, I’m like a demon in some cases and I live up to the stereotype for mutants that we are monsters. Since I couldn’t hear anything, I didn’t hear my door open. Logan had just gotten back and hadn’t seen or heard the news yet. He looked down at me and went back to his room to get comfy. When he came back, he flopped down beside me, which made me slightly jump. I was about to pause it, when Logan unplugged my headphones to result in Loser blaring out loud and on repeat. It played twice then he grabbed my phone and turned it off.

“So, what’s wrong with you?” I didn’t answer him, instead I curled up on top of my bed, my back facing him. I heard him sigh and a weight lift off the bed, footsteps led out the door and he closed it. I stayed curled up but I moved under the blankets, feeling warm and safe in my room. I jolted up as I heard a crash and some yelling coming from downstairs, I blew it off as Scott and Logan fighting again. That is until I heard someone running towards my room, shit!

“What the hell, Chris?!” Logan had busted into my room to yell at me just because I had saved a coffee shop.

“They were in trouble and I didn’t know who to call. I was getting restless anyway,”

“That is no reason to beat some idiots senseless! Charles will deal with you later,” he closed my door, complaining to the other Xmen, about me no doubt. I flopped on my back and sighed heavily, I thought back on the fight and remembered the napkin note. I crawled off my bed and found the note, I looked for more words and found what I was looking for. A location that seemed close by and a smiley face? Creepy. I thought for a moment and decided to go check it out but when everyone is asleep, then I’ll go.

I had to wait for four hours until everyone had closed their doors, hopefully asleep. I grabbed my phone and a black hoodie, ready to go and kick some butt. I quietly opened my door and slowly crawled out into the dark hallway, making sure not to wake anyone up. I moved to the garage and moved my motorcycle away from the house before I started it up. Driving to the location, I came upon an old abandon house that seemed to have one light on in the lobby. I took off my helmet and walked cautiously to the front door, I created a blade in my sleeve while pushing the door open. I came face to face with a group of rouge mutants, smirking at me as I walked through the door.

“What do we have here? Aren’t you adorable. I see you got our napkin note,” One of them said, moving closer to me with a creepy smile, these must be the rest of the clown gang from the café I assumed. I moved back as they started to approach me, turning to get to the door to have one of the goons close it. I was encircled by big, rouge mutants who were starting to get in my personal bubble.

“What to do with you,” the scar faced goon stroked my face but I hit his hand away, his face twisted in rage. He punched my face, sending me flying across the room and colliding with the kitchen door. I heard them laugh and footsteps walking to the kitchen where I was stuck under pieces of rotten wood, unsure of what direction they were coming from. That’s when I got scared and memories flooded back, images of my abusive past popped here and there. Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes, I wanted to call for help, I wanted to be at home in my bed with my laptop. Then my blade hit the wood and I remembered I had it, I slashed through the wood and started to fight off the thugs. Blood staining my blade, hands, clothes, and the floor. My eyes had started to turn red and dark, rage boiled inside my chest and clouded everything. That is, until, I was hit hard in the stomach and things started to fade. I began to waddle and sway, I heard the front door open as I fell to my knees. I heard slashing and growling, I looked through my hair to see Logan killing the rouges or at least knocking them unconscious. 

After the last one fell dead on the floor, Logan glared at me and boy was he mad. He slowly walked towards me but I backed away, my past still striking fear into my head. Logan looked confused and continued approached me, once reaching me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

“Don’t ever do that again. You’re lucky I followed or you would have been a toy.” I hid my eyes as I let a few tears fall, Logan let go of my arm and waited for an answer. We stayed in silence for a good long while until he began to became inpatient and picked me up bridal style.

“L-Logan! Please put me d-down, I can walk you know.” Before we made it to the front door, he stopped and put me down. I tried to run to my bike, when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, making sure I couldn’t leave. I struggled, trying to break free, but quickly stopped as he rested his head on my shoulder.

“I can see you want to run away but I can’t let you do that. So, we’re going to go to a hotel and take a break from everyone, okay?” I nodded slowly and let him lead me to my bike. I looked around to see how Logan got here but all I saw was my bike. He put a helmet on and jumped onto my bike, passing me my helmet. I shrugged and sat on the back, holding on to Logan’s shoulders as he started up the cycle. We drove for about half an hour in complete silence, we arrived at a five-star hotel it seemed. He parked my bike and we both got off, he threw a couple bags at me and motioned me to follow him into the building. He walked to the counter, signed in, grabbed the keys, and took me to the elevator, we were silent the entire time.

Once we entered the room, I dropped the bags on a chair and opened them to find clothes and necessities. I looked at Logan but he wasn’t there and that’s when I heard the shower turn on, I decided to check out the rest of the room. We had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and one bed. ONE BED!? My mind took a wrong turn but I tried to calm down as memories started to turn dark. I was pulled from my thoughts by Logan walking in front of me, waving his hand in my face, making me jump. I pointed to the bed with visible sass, he smirked as his answer.

“It was the only room they had left, should we have one sleep on the couch or should we sleep in the same bed?” A small amount of blush dusted my cheeks but he hadn’t noticed, which was good for me, I shook my head with not knowing what to do.

“Well, you have time to think about it. It’s only nine fifty, take your time.” He walked and sat on the couch while I went for a shower. I took of my clothes and turned the water on, it was warm and relaxing. I walked in and enjoyed the warmth, it was quite cold outside, I felt a little safer so, I let everything out. I shrank into a corner of the shower and cried, still frightened about what just happened. After a few minutes, I cleaned off and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower in relief, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I wrapped it around my waist and walked out to grab a change of clothes, picking a shirt, boxers, and some pants. I put them on and noticed how big the shirt was, how the boxers fit, and how the pants were really baggie. I walked over to Logan and sat down on the other side, curling up into a ball while watching the TV. Logan turned the TV off and looked at me, with a hint of concern in his eyes.

“What happened?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The mutants at that abandoned building, you collapsing on the floor, you crying in the shower.”

“You heard me?” He nodded and waited for me to answer. I took a deep breath and told him everything.

“So, before the café attack, someone dropped a note on my table which said to get out and I did. There was an address on the back so, I thought I’d check it out and that’s when I found out they were just rouge mutants. They cornered me and bated me around, it reminded me of some not nice things. I had started to fight after a few moments but was hit in the stomach with something, then you showed up and I was still scared. When I was younger, my parents had left me at home alone for the night and someone broke in and raped me, leaving the house after he had his way with me, that same night my parents had had another fight and they both took it out on me again, they always did but that night felt different. And I’ve never been the same since, I don’t smile very often anymore and-“ I couldn’t finish as Logan had pulled me into hug. I took a shaky breath and melted into his warmth.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise. Now, who’s sleeping where?”

“I guess we can share the bed but I’m making a pillow line just so you won’t try anything!” Logan shrugged as he went to turn off all the lights while I made up the bed, he soon returned and crawled onto his side of the line as I crawled onto mine.

“Don’t cross this line, got it?”

“Whatever. Good night Chris.”

“Night Logan.”


	2. The Morning After

I woke up to the sound of birds by the open windows, a small draft came in through the open balcony doors. I slowly tried to get up from the bed but found out I was stuck with a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, making sure I couldn’t move. I tensed up at the sudden realization that Logan had passed the line of pillows.

I tried to move again but was pulled closer, feeling his breath on the back of my neck. I reached towards the bedside table for my phone, which had five texts on it, four from a worried Jean and one from Wade Wilson.   
After an hour or so, I felt a chin rest in the crook of my neck.

“Who are you texting?” I gave a small squeak and quickly changed over from Wade to Jean and answer her texts, Logan and Wade don't get along very well.

“Jean, Jean. She’s worried about the fact that neither of us went back to the school,” Logan backed off and went towards the bathroom for a shower. I let out an unknown breath that I had been holding. I got off the bed and quickly got dressed, swiftly walking to the couch and turning on the TV to see Gravity Falls.

“Really?” I turned around to see Logan shirtless with a towel around his neck, smirking and smoking. I rolled my eyes at him,

“Because I can and go smoke out on the deck.” He shrugged as he walked outside, I returned to the show until he suddenly walked towards the bed. He grabbed our stuff and turned the TV off, he threw me my jacket and my bag.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, he grabbed my keys and the room keys too.

“We’ve been followed, seems like we angered someone big.” I jumped off the couch and met up with Logan at the front door. We signed out of our room and quickly made our way to the bike, I noticed a few goons slowly moving towards us. Logan made me sit on the back of the bike, I placed my slightly shaky hands on his shoulders once he was on the motorcycle. 

“Logan, they're getting closer. I’m scared,” I whispered.

“I can tell, you’re shaking a bit. Just ignore them, we’ll be out of here soon.” I nodded and put the helmet on. He started the bike and we quickly made our way out of the parking lot, a couple of goons rushed to their cars to follow us. 

They followed for a while until we crossed a sign for the school, I looked behind me to see they had put on the brakes. I gave Logan’s shoulder a small poke and pointed to the cars, he noticed the cars and quickly speed up to get back to everyone.

We pulled up to see a familiar car in the garage, earning a sigh from both of us. Wade. Logan turned the bike off and grabbed the bags, walking to the door. The minute we had walked into the building, I was dogpiled upon with hugs by the younger kids who all seemed to have worried about me.

“Where were you?”

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t do that again, you scared us!”

“Okay, sorry. Why don’t you bug Logan?” I pointed to the Wolverine talking to the adults in the room. The kids jumped off me and ran to the man, asking him questions and being grumpy towards him. I sighed as Scott walked over to me to help me up, also mentioning that Xavier wanted to see me in his study. I nodded and made my way to the door, wondering where Wade was. The answer came all too soon to my liking. 

“Chris! I missed youuuu!!” I was pulled into a giant hug from Deadpool, being smothered with his “love” as he called it. We heard a cough come from behind Wade, he let go and left the room so the professor could talk with me.

“So, are you going to tell me why you left last night and neither you nor Wolverine returned until now?” I avoided eye contact with him as I explained what had happened, noticing that I had the folded napkin still in my pocket so I handed it to him. He read everything that was on the napkin and sighed, handing it back to me with an uneasy smile.

“That still doesn’t explain why you returned last night. I can ask Logan what had happened if this is an uncomfortable topic or you could tell me.” I told him not the truth but not a lie, only telling him a small amount of what went down. Mentioning how the goons stopped at the sign, earning a concerned look on his face.

He sighed, sitting back in his wheelchair, we heard a knock at the door and the sound of Jean’s voice on the other side. The professor motioned me to open the door, I turned the knob and let Jean in to talk to us. She grabbed Logan’s arm and pushed him into the study, taking me out towards her room that she shared with Scott. In the room, I saw Storm, Rouge, and a few other girls sitting on the bed. I was pushed in and Jean closed the door behind us, locking me in a room full of females. I was pushed into a chair like I was being interrogated.

“What happened yesterday? Where did you go last night?” asked Kitty with a gleeful smile. The others seemed interested as well, making me blush as I knew where their minds were. I told them almost everything, skipping over the little conniption at the brawl, earning a few giggles and some worried expressions. 

“Does that satisfy you?” I got nods as an answer.

“I think there’s someone outside who wants to talk to you,” Jean said, walking towards the door and opening it to see Deadpool fall onto the floor face first. He quickly got up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my room. He closed the door and pushed me on to my bed, grabbing a chair for himself. 

“What. The. Hell.” Wade seemed pissed, I gave him a confused look. He huffed and put his hands on the outsides of my legs, moving closer to me.

“What’s going on between you and Logan?”

“Nothing…are you jealous?”

“Of course, I am! You’re MY cuddle buddy, Chris!” By now his face was inches from mine, making my cheeks become slightly pink. A knock on the door made us look towards the door, Logan had a smoke in his mouth and a beer in his hand with his eyebrow raised at the scene. Deadpool stood back up and grumpily left the room, my smile faltered a bit at the sight.

“Everything okay?” asked Logan, motioning me to have a sip of his beer, which I gladly took. 

“The others think there’s something between you and me.” He paused taking a swig of his drink, moving his bottle down to give me another confused look. He hummed a bit and walked out of my room, popping his head back in for a few seconds.

“Also, Rouge said Wade brought Chinese food for everyone for dinner.” He left me in my own thoughts, a scary thing to do. Dinner was okay, everyone laughed and had a good time. As I walked back to my room after I had finished and reached my door, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a masked head rested on my shoulder.

“Good night bubble butt!” whispered Wade, squeezing my butt as he walked away. I sighed and walked into my room to go sleep. I changed into my Garfield sweater and my Star Wars sweatpants, grabbing my headphones and fell asleep listening to Game Grumps remixes.

‘The room was pitch black and wet, I could feel this due to the fact I had no shoes on. The air was cold and heavy with the feeling of darkness hanging around his head. A searing pain shot through my chest, a pulsing sensation became louder and faster in my heart. My vision went red, my blood boiled into purple flames, my hands became claws holding blades, and my mouth grew wider much like the Joker’s scars from the comic books. I ran forward, cutting down bodies one by one with a trail of death behind me. I started to slow down as I sensed a worthy opponent to fight and rush towards them. I came face to face with a mirror and broke through it, landing on the other side with a hole in my gut.’

I woke up, breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and clutching my still unholy chest. I slowly moved out of my bed and checked the clock to see it was 2:35 am. I sighed and left for Logan’s room, I don’t trust Wade right now with my mental state. I knocked on the door and quickly saw Logan swing open the door with sweat dripping down his face.

“Oh, Chris. Are you okay?”

“No, and I see you aren’t either,” I spoke, softly. He smiled a bit and motioned to his bed, I walked into the room and crawled under the covers. He closed the door and snuggled up next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“You okay with this?” He looked down at me. I smiled and nodded, snuggling my head into his broad chest.

“This is much nicer than Wade’s idea of cuddling.” Logan chuckled and slowly fell asleep, as did I.


	3. Event After Event

The warmth that was once beside me slowly disappeared in the early hours of the morning as the sunlight shone through the now open curtains. I moved my body towards the warm spot on the bed with a content smile on my face, the sound of doors opening and closing causing me to slowly open my eyes to see Logan’s shirtless back facing me. A small hint of blush crept onto my cheeks as I watched him walk around his room.

“Morning Loggie, you’re up earlier than normal,” Logan grumbled at the name, turning towards me with a smoke in his mouth.

“Had an uneasy feeling and I also have a class first thing this morning,” he replied with an edge to his words. I hummed in response as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretching. 

“Did you need help with your class?” 

“No, I think that red moron wants to have some time with you today.”

“Oh, great,” I sighed, laughter erupted from Logan’s chest at my pain with the Merc with a mouth. He left the room to get the training room ready for the kids, I left in my pajamas for my room to get changed. On the way there, I bumped into Beast; he blocked my path and caught me in a tight hug.

“Hey, Hank. Sleep well?”

“Yes, I’m glad you’re safe and I would like to see you in the lab sometime today to give you more of your meds,” he stated, letting me breathe and heading downstairs. I walked towards my room to find Rouge waiting at my open door with a soft smile on her face, her red and white hair tied into a ponytail. 

“Hey there, tough guy. Sleep well?” Her voice soft with her heavy southern accent, reaching her arms around me for a hug. She dragged me into my room and threw me on to the bed.

“See you in the kitchen after you get dressed.” She waved goodbye and I got dressed then quickly ran down to eat some breakfast. Everyone else seemed to have eaten already and went to get ready for class so I began to eat breakfast alone. I sat at the table and scrolled through Pinterest on my phone while eating some pancakes. 

“See you’re hungry this morning, eating 6 pancakes in one go?” Rouge inquired, going to the coffee maker. 

“Do you have any classes today, Anna?” I asked, munching on the fifth pancake. She nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving the kitchen; Wade walked in with a goofy grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and snuggled his head into my neck, looking at my phone while doing so.

“Morning bubble butt. Ready for a day full of Wade?!” he exclaimed, turning off my phone so I would pay attention to him. I nodded with a small smile on my face, putting my plate on the counter. 

“So, what are we going to do?” A devilish smile crept across his face before he dragged out of the kitchen and to the front door.

“Be careful you two,” spoke Xavier as we left. Wade pushed me into his car and drove off with the grin still plastered on to his scared face. He was silent the entire time, which made me very nervous about what his plan was. 

“So, where are we going Wade?” I asked, fidgeting with my shirt sleeve.

“The bar,” he replied with an even bigger grin. I sighed and stared out the window; my phone pinged to notify me of a text. I took out my phone to see a text from Gambit, he was very protective of me and like a big brother but he’s out on a job for the professor right now.

‘Bonjour beau! How are you?’ I smiled and answered him with a happy feeling in my chest.

‘I’m okay but I’ve had a rough couple of days this week. How are you, beau?’

“Who you texting, Chris?” I giggled and shook my head at his question.

“Nobody. How much longer till we get there?”

“We are just pulling up now!” he said smiling. We got out of the car and walked into the bar to be greeted by a bunch of bikers.

“What’ll it be Wade?” asked Weasel, leaning over the bar with a goofy smile on. Wade ordered us some whiskeys and showed me to a booth so we could talk privately. 

“Okay, spill. What is actually going on between you and that fuzzball?” he pestered me while I sipped my whiskey glass.

“There is nothing going on between us, Merc. He’s just comforting me is all.”

“I thought I was your cuddle buddy, Chrissy!” Wade whined in a cute way. I giggled at his antics but that only made him grumpier; I sighed and tried to clear up this misunderstanding. I told him about the other day and the brawl with the rouge mutants. He hummed and seemed to be in deep thought about my story before he came to a conclusion. 

“I’ll look into this for you and try to track down the big guy of those assholes so, don’t you worry about a thing!” he exclaimed happily. I nodded and continued to drink; we talked for hours about everything and anything. It was something to take my mind off of life and its stress that it caused me. By three o’clock, we left for the school in Wade’s car and arrived at three thirty.

“We’re back!” I yelled once we opened the door. Kitty walked up to me and told me that the Xmen were on a mission and wouldn’t be home until the weekend so I was to take care of the young mutants. Wade, once he heard this situation, kissed my cheek and left the school before I could ask him to help me with this task. I sighed and felt a pair of hands cover my eyes, a heavy French-accented voice spoke to me and Kitty giggled at us.

“Guess who, beau!”

“Gambit, is that you? What are you doing back so soon?” I asked him while he stepped in front of me. He shrugged and said he finished early and would help me with the babysitting job. 

********

We had made dinner for the kids and were now watching TV with them before bedtime. They were cuddled up to us and some were snoring already.

“Okay, petite. Time for bed, no whining!” Gambit announced, we took the kids to bed and went back to the TV room but turned off the television. We talked about how our lives have been and anything else that came to mind.

“Do you know what the mission is that the others are on?” I asked him.

“They’re going to find the one who sent those rouge mutants to get you, amour.” I nodded and left the couch, saying goodnight to him before I left for my room. I got dressed in some Overwatch pajamas and checked my phone for any new messages. I had a couple but they were all from Logan, it seemed urgent.

‘Hey, kid. Do you have any connection to Sabretooth in any way?’

‘Never mind, he’s just working for Magneto.’

‘Be safe and don’t leave the school until we get back.’ It was weird, why would Magneto need me? Did I piss him off at some point or something? I don’t remember anything, I sigh and quickly fall to sleep with not a dream in sight. 

A light knock awoke me from my dreamless sleep, I left my nice warm bed and opened the door to see one of the little ones staring at me with tears in her eyes. I asked her if she wanted to sleep with me and she nodded and ran to my bed, crawling under the covers. I smiled and snuggled in next to her before falling asleep once more. 

I woke up the next morning with multiple bodies on my bed, most of the kids had walked into my room last night. I started to tickle the kids so they would fall off my bed; I stretched and got dressed in a Supernatural shirt and black jeans. I walked downstairs to see Gambit making breakfast and the others rushing into the kitchen. 

“The others will be here in a couple of hours from now,” Kitty said while stuffing her face with French toast. I nodded and ate my French toast while talking to the other children about what they learned the other day. Gambit reached for my phone and gave it to me as it had begun to ring, I smiled and answered it. I heard Logan’s voice on the other end, I smiled as I heard him and Scott arguing before he noticed that I had answered.

“Hey, Loggie! What’s up?” 

“Nothing, just making sure you haven’t left the school.”

“I couldn’t leave if I wanted to, the kids and Gambit won’t let me out of their sight.”

“Good, the girls want to talk to you again once they get back so, be aware.” I giggled at him and said goodbye before hanging up.

“What did he say, amour?”

“Just making sure I’m still at the school,” I replied with a smile. He nodded and started to clean up the kitchen after everyone had left, I got up to help him.


	4. Uh Oh

I walked to the lab to find Hank to pick up the drugs I was supposed to get yesterday but I had been too busy to get them. As I walked in, a blue blob fell in front of me that made me jump a bit.

"Oh, sorry to scare you, Chris! Came to get your medication?" I nodded and followed Hank to the lab table covered in meds of all different kinds. Beast looked through a cupboard and handed me a bottle with my name on it.

"You remember how to use this?"

"Take one in the morning and one at night got it! Thanks, Beasty!" He smiled and I left the lab with nothing really on my mind besides the fact that I was not to leave the school. I walked around, placing the pills into my pocket, and took a walk around the school just to clear everything in my head. I opened the front door and saw the children outside playing games together; I smiled and continued my walk around the school and through the garden. A few of them joined me and we played games, having a great time and Remy joined us at some point in time.

"Everyone inside! It's going to rain soon," I heard Hank yelled from the door, I rushed all the kids inside along with Remy so we wouldn't be soaked. We all went our separate ways, either to our rooms or the TV room, to chill and wait for the rain to stop. I went to my room and pulled out a book from my bookshelf, The Hollow Chocolate Bunnies of the Apocalypse by Robert Rankin.

'" Once upon a time," said a big fat farmer, "it was all fields around here." The traveller glanced all around and about. "It's still all fields," said he. "And there you have it." The farmer grinned, exposing golden teeth. "Nothing ever changes in these parts. Nothing. Nor will it ever. And so much the better for that, says I. Though so much the worse, say others. It all depends on your point of view. But isn't this ever the way?" "I suppose that it is." The traveller nodded politely.'

I became lost in the pages and the world he created with the written word. Hours past yet the rain never stopped its heavy downpour; the sound on the roof seemed to be a lullaby as I started to drift off to sleep. My phone went off with a little ping, I checked to see that Anna had texted me.

'A few minutes away! Love ya!' I smiled and replied with a heart and a happy face. I really had to find out what it was the girls wanted to talk to me about. I got up, placed my book on my bed, and went to find Remy and the kids to tell them the news. That is what I hoped to do as the minute a got to the door, it happened. Clouds appeared in my mind's eye creating a foggy haze in my vision, an ocean-like wave of anxiety hit me in indescribable ways.

"So, the other will be here- Chris!!" Just as I collapsed upon the floor, Remy had entered the room to tell me something only to find me passed out on the floor. Blurry images past by my eyes, voices were muffled into the void that became me. The last thing I remember was being lifted from the warm and inviting carpet on my bedroom floor.

******* (POV CHANGE)

They found him just losing consciousness on the floor of his room, it had scared them all to the core. Logan, Scott, and Remy carried him to the infirmary so Jean could see what was wrong with him to cause such a horrid thing. Laying him down on the table, she shoved everyone out to do her work in silence and not worry anyone at the very moment she found something bad.

"Geez, what is wrong with you? You seemed fine this morning from the text I got from Remy, so what's the problem!" She talked out loud to herself, in need of some out loud thinking of sorts. She grabbed a scanner and waved it over his sleeping form; a loud sound erupted from the machine after a few minutes. The monitor showed her that his mind seemed busy, she placed the scanner down and used her powers to read his mind to find the trouble.

'Smoke and flames surrounded him in disarray. The screams of many innocent people traveled through the air along with the stench of rotten or burnt flesh. In the center of a pile of dead people was a creature so menacing, it looked less and less human the more you looked at it. Sensing someone new, it turned its head to stare at its prey. The face was pale with blood splatters, the mouth cut from ear to ear with an unnerving smile, and black eyes glowed brightly in the darkness.'

*******(POV CHANGE)

A torturous scream rippled out of my lungs and throughout the room, scarring both myself and Jean a bit. I bolted upright, screaming endlessly while clutching my throbbing head that I thought would burst any second. I heard footsteps run down the hallway to the door; Logan and the other Xmen rushed to help Jean calm me down but I feared nothing would work, the thoughts were plaguing my mind and fogging up my common sense.

"Get the sedative!"

"That won't do anything! This seems to be something deeper than anything that has happened before."

"What do we do then? He looks like he's about to break soon." I could hear the others arguing over what they should do with me, not the first time in my life. Their voices were about to push me off the edge, daggers pierced my mind in dangerous ways that would be at risk for the people in the room.

"Why don't we take him back to his room and let him talk to Logan or Remy?" suggested Xavier, causing the tense atmosphere to deplete a bit. It seemed they agreed on that plan as someone grabbed me and carried me to my room while I shook violently but somehow had stopped screaming after the professor had said his idea. I was placed softly on my bed, letting go of me to close the door before wrapping their arms around me and talking calmly into my ears.

"You're fine. Nothing and no one can hurt you, I won't let them." Logan's husky voice lulled me to sleep and calmed me down considerably. His heartbeat was steady as was mine now, a knock at my door woke me from my half sleep state. Remy came in with a beer for Logan and a cup a Chamomile tea for me; we gladly accepted it, he smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving us be. I sat up off of Logan's chest so we could drink our beverages properly.

"Feeling better?" I nodded and sipped the tea; a small smile warmed my heart once I had tasted the perfect cup. Logan chuckled and chugged his beer before placing the empty bottle on the floor and faced me.

"What's wrong?" I shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"That's not an answer, Chris. Is it about the incident the other day?"

"I think so, it's just been a rough week. I've been cooped up here for days now, its made me restless and I haven't been taking my pills due to the fact that I had none left and just got them today." Logan hummed in response to my answer and seemed to wait for me to finish my tea. Once I did, he grabbed my cup and laid me down on the bed and put the blanket on top of us both.

"Just sleep and we'll deal with this in the morning." I hummed and snuggled up to him, falling asleep in a matter of minutes to the rhythm of his breathing.


	5. Normal yet Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQroOhiOLrg&index=24&list=PLsOw1RQ1SmDfVQ-q558QKeODgtAWtWs3B

I covered my eyes from the bright morning light as I slowly woke up from a dreamless sleep. A pair of strong arms were snug against my waist, their owner's breath slowly tickling my neck. I carefully shuffled myself around so I was now facing Logan; I've been such a pain these past few days, I hope I can repay him.

"Morning, feeling any better?" asked Logan in his morning voice. I looked up and gave him a small smile as an answer, he hummed and held me tighter. I started to poke his chest repeatedly, hoping he'll let me go so I can eat and reassure everyone else that I'm all good.

"Logan, we have to get up now."

"Not gonna happen, you're the reason why I need more sleep."

"I'm sorry for last night but I need food and drugs," I whined, he sighed and left the bed to get dressed in his own room. I did the same, changing into a Game Grumps t-shirt and grey jeans before walking to the kitchen. Remy greeted me with a huge hug as did everyone else, Logan joined us and we all ate breakfast. After we finished breakfast, the kids all got ready for class and started their day.

"Bored. Bored. I'm so bored... Is Remy teaching?" I had chilled in my room for most of the morning but now, staring at the ceiling was getting boring. I had already taken drugs for breakfast and I don't have classes here as I am out of school already; I jumped off my bed and walked down the hall. Remy's room came into view so I slowly peered in, he was on his bed with a book in hand.

"Remy? Can I ask for your help?"

"Sure, amour. What is it?" I walked in and closed the door behind me. I fumbled with my hands as I sat on his bed across from him.

"I'm looking for Logan. I wanted to say thank you and sorry; do you know where he is?" I looked to see Remy had a smug smile. He stumbled off his bed, grabbed my arm, and dragged me across the entire school just to get to the training room door where Logan was teaching for the morning. We watched the kids try to bring him down but to no avail, he was too strong for them. Remy and I laughed as Logan took down Bobby easily, it was awesome to watch Logan workout!

"Class dismissed, see you here next day and don't forget about the test next Friday." His voice boomed around the room as the others packed up their things and left all sweaty and tired. Remy wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he started to walk to the grizzly Canadian with a big smile on his face; I felt my stomach start to twist and turn as we reached Logan.

"Bonjour, Logan! I have a delivery for you and I'm just going to leave this here because I have to go teach this period. Have fun, amour!" Remy pecked my cheek before heading out the door and out of sight; I fumed in his direction before calming down and turning to Logan who had a confused expression with a smoke in his mouth.

"What's wrong, Chris?"

"I'm just bored and asked Remy for help with...... never mind." Logan hummed as he took a drag from his cigar before motioning for me to follow him out of the training room. As we walked, I couldn't help but watch his broad shoulders move; my cheeks flushed as my mind raced a million miles an hour.

"Thirsty?" Logan asked as we entered the kitchen, he walked to the bridge to grab a beer. I nodded, accepting the other bottle he held in his hand with a small smile. We sat at the table in silence as we drank our beers; I looked up at Logan to see he was watching Jean outside with her class playing games. I had no chance with him with his eyes on Jean but why would he sleep with me and take care of me if he loves her? A hand waved in front of my face, trying to snap me out of my thoughts; I blinked a couple of times before looking up at him with a blank expression.

"You spaced out on me there, you didn't hear my question. Why did you want to see me?" I shrugged, sipping my beer while staring at the table with furrowed eyebrows. He sighed, leaning back in his chair; a pair of feet pattered into the kitchen and a tiny hand fell on my lap. A small boy with short red hair stared at me with big bright blue eyes and a smile on his face; his mutation was he could shift into a puppy.

"Chris, can I have some cookies?"

"What for? Shouldn't you be in class?" He nodded, tugging on my shirt with puppy dog eyes; I couldn't say no, I left my chair my chair and went to look for cookies. I found a box in a cupboard, reaching up for it but was just an inch too short to grab the box.

"Logan could you-" A hand grabbed the box and gave it to the boy, he ran off with a giggle; I turned to Logan with my arms crossed and a scowled on my face.

"I was only gonna give him one, why'd you give him the entire box?"

"I didn't want him coming back to bother us, I need to talk to you." We sat back down, he looked at me with a serious glare; I shifted under his gaze.

"That group of mutants from a while back is related to a science lab that wants to do experiments on mutants and those guys were the recruiters. We found out that their target is you and they will do anything to get their hands on you so, you're not supposed to leave the school." I grumbled before getting up to grab another beer.

"Great! Fucking great," I mumbled, sipping. Strom walked in and grabbed my arms, pulling out to the hall.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Logan that you like him, I'll do it if you want!"

"No that's fine. I'll tell him later." Strom rushed off, giving me the thumbs up before running to her class once more. Sighing I walk back in and find no sign of Logan; I headed back to my room and watched The Road To El Dorado for the rest of the day.


End file.
